Degrassi Community School
Degrassi Community School opened in 2001, and was the school that held the Degrassi High reunion. At first, it was only a junior high school, having only 7th and 8th graders, but in 2002, Degrassi became a high school. As of now, 7th and 8th graders no longer attended the school. To some, such as Jimmy Brooks it is thought of as " a pit of burning fire". Notable Instances that occurred at Degrassi Community School Adce gg.jpg Abceerf.jpg Abceee.jpg DSCF0831.jpg DSCF0833.jpg Adce gg.jpg Abceerf.jpg Abceee.jpg School Shooting In 2004, Rick Murray, a 10th grader, brought a handgun to school after having yellow paint and white chicken feathers poured on him after he won the Whack-Your-Brain Competition. It is believed that he first wanted to shoot 11th grader, Paige Michalchuk in the cafe. After she apologized to him about the prank (saying it was "sickening and childish") and unknowingly defusing the situation, he put his gun back into his bag, which he then puts into his locker. However, after hearing some false information from Spinner Mason and Jay Hogart about Jimmy, while inside a stall in the boys' bathroom. He goes to his locker, and sees Jimmy and says, "You made me do this.", and shoots Jimmy in the back. The school is put on lockdown, as students flee from the gun-wielding student. Emma Nelson, Toby Isaacs, and Sean Cameron run into Rick, who tries to shoot Emma in the head, but Sean grabs the gun. When the gun goes off while they are fighting for it, Sean gets grazed by the bullet, while Rick dies. The school remains on lockdown for a few more hours, before students were let out to their parents. Degrassi now has a zero tolerance policy for bullying. Gonorrhea Outbreak In the same year of the school shooting, a group of students have unprotected oral sex, which leads to the STD gonorrhea. The students plagued by this were Amy Peters-Hoffman, Alex Nunez and good-girl Emma Nelson. Violent Rivalry with Lakehurst High School In the 2006-2007 school year, the school began a violent rivalry with Lakehurst High School. The start of the rivalry could possibly be, former Degrassi mascot J.T. Yorke dating Lakehurst transfer Mia Jones, or a fight that broke out between the two schools in Can't Hardly Wait. The war was declared by Mia's ex-boyfriend Nic. The war escalated during What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1) and What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), when J.T. visted Lakehurst, announcing him and his friend's will fight Nic and his crew. Mia sees this as immature, so J.T. cancels the plans, although this leads to Toby Isaacs getting beaten up. The war reaches its breaking point when J.T. Yorke is murdered at a party by Lakehurst thug Drake Lempky. Drake is arrested and put into jail afterwards. About 2 weeks after J.T.'s death, a riot breaks out between the schools when Emma Nelson, among others hold a protest against Lakehurst students being at their school for a cheerleading competition. This upsets Emma's best friend, Manny Santos as she wants to increase the peace. She also was dating Lakehurst student Damian Hayes at the time. The rivalry started up again when Lakehurst was integrated into Degrassi after it burnt down. Merger with Lakehurst High School Over the winter break of the 2006-2007 school year, Lakehurst High School burned down and the students were forced to move into Degrassi to finish their schooling. This (along with the recent stabbing of J.T. Yorke) caused fights to break out within the student bodies, most notably between Spinner Mason and Johnny DiMarco. Also, Toby Isaacs was not happy with this, and he made a podcast expressing his feelings about the merger. After much debate, the Lakehurst clubs and teams were integrated into Degrassi, much to the dismay of Damian Hayes, who wished for Lakehurst to maintain its own identity. The most notable students transferring from Lakehurst High School were Holly J. Sinclair, Jane Vaughn, Johnny DiMarco, Damian Hayes, Anya MacPherson, and Sav Bhandari. During the Season 8 semester, Lakehurst High School's former principal, The Shep became the principal of Degrassi Community School. This caused a lot of trouble, as many thought he was a terrible principal. He gave Jane Vaughn trouble when she joined the Degrassi Football Team, and she was even jumped by students Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose. The Shep also gave trouble to the gifted class, which included Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, Alli Bhandari and Connor Deslauriers. Calling them names, ranging from "nerds" to "weirdos". He expelled Connor for acting out, although it was discovered he has aspergers. He got into an argument with Clare Edwards, calling her a "little bitch". It was caught on video, which was shown to the entire school. He was sent to sensitivity training, a returned a few weeks later. He laid low for the rest of the semester, although when Daphne Hatzilakos returned during the Season 9 semester, she returned to her job as principal and The Shep was presumably fired. 'The Vegas Night Lockdown' During the first half of the Season 10 school year, during the "A Night in Vegas Dance", a lockdown was caused because of a student, Mark Fitzgerald, who brought a knife to the dance. The knife was reported by Adam Torres, which caused Principal Simpson to send the school into a lockdown. Other goings-on during the dance included student Holly J. Sinclair giving a lapdance to Sav Bhandari in the empty drama room; they were discovered by the police. Also, Owen Milligan offered Alli Bhandari to have sex with him for money. When she decided it was a bad idea, he attempted to rape her, although Drew Torres stopped him before he could go any further. Mark Fitzgerald discovered Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy in an empty, and dark hallway. Although his intentions were unclear, as when he had the chance to stab Eli, he instead stabbed a wall. The police discovered the group and Fitz was arrested. No one was injured during the lockdown, although when Principal Simpson discovers that Clare was the one who let off the stinkbomb, and that Eli framed Fitz he is infuriated, and is even more so when an officer reveals to him that Holly J. Sinclair was giving Sav Bhandari a lapdance. He states that he will enforce new rules when the students return from their winter break, including a new uniform policy. DSCF0876.jpg DSCF0927.jpg DSCF0928.jpg DSCF0937.jpg DSCF0944.jpg abc.jpg tourslide8.jpg tourslide2.jpg tourslide3.jpg tourslide5.jpg tourslide6.jpg tourslide4.jpg tourslide7.jpg degg.jpg deggr.jpg ab.jpg abcd.jpg Principals Degrassi has gone through three principals. The first, Daniel Raditch, was transferred after the school shooting. He was replaced by Daphne Hatzilakos, who left to take care of her mother in Saskatchewan. Principal Sheppard (the former principal of Lakehurst High School, known as "The Shep") replaced her for a semester, but lost his job when she returned. *Daniel Raditch (2001-2005) *Daphne Hatzilakos (2005-2007; 2008-2008/2009 school year) *Mr. Shepard "The Shep" (2007-2008) *Archibald/Archie "Snake" Simpson (2010-present) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation